Norm Marcus
Norman "Norm" Marcus is a character in Best Friends Whenever. He is the father of Shelby, Chet, and Bret and the husband of Astrid Marcus. His first appearance was in A Time to Say Thank You. Norm is portrayed by Kevin Symons. He was promoted to the Pelican Ball Room in Jump to the Future Lab. Physical Appearance He has black hair, brown eyes. He usually wears fancy suits because of his job. On his days off he wears polo shirts and jeans. Personality He's a very normal father, he is supportive and loving towards his children, but he doesn't like his job very much. He works as an accountant at Globo-Digi-Dyne. He was promoted to the "Pelican Ball Room" because he showed passion, energy, and initiative, making him a scientist. Norm is a bit depressed due to his dislike of his job, and his general bad luck. He is also a bit more sensible than the rest of his family and will point out several of the more absurd things the rest of them get up to. Apart from this though he is quite docile, passive and quiet. Despite this Norm proves to have a surprisingly courageous side, when he discovered his daughter was in danger he immediately turned on Janet Smythe, and personally took on three of her goons armed only with a chair. Series Season 1= A Time to Say Thank You The Butterscotch Effect Jump to the Future Lab Cyd and Shelby Strike Back The Girls of Christmas Past Diesel Gets Lost in Time Fight the Future - Part 2 Fight the Future - Part 3 Relationships Astrid Marcus (Wife) Norm and Astrid are married. They have a healthy marriage but sometimes Astrid thinks Norm is crazy. Shelby Marcus (Daughter) Shelby is his daughter. They get along well. Bret & Chet (Sons) Bret & Chet are his sons. He gets confused by their silly behavior sometimes. Cyd Ripley (Acquaintance) He's okay with Cyd staying in their house. However, she calls him "Mr. Marcus" and he wants to be called Norm by her. Appearances *A Time to Say Thank You *The Butterscotch Effect *Jump to the Future Lab *Cyd and Shelby Strike Back *The Girls of Christmas Past *Diesel Gets Lost in Time *Fight the Future - Part 2 *Fight the Future - Part 3 Appearances: 8/18 Quotes Trivia *He may become the secondary antagonist of Best Friends Whenever. *He seems a tad depressed because he hated his job. *He secretly wants his name to be pronounced Noorm. *Astrid posted a picture of Norm being hit with a sub sandwich by Bret and Chet, and "became a meme." *He works at Globo-Digi-Dyne and is involved in future lab memory. *He loves spending time with his kids but gets hurt no matter what he does with Bret and Chet. *A lot of things go wrong for him, from him being hurt while simply hanging out with his sons, to him hating his job and feeling like a failure. *While he will question the absurdity of events that occur, he's too far gone to try and do anything about it. Such as simply excepting cakes falling down his stairs. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1